Mad Love
by AJealousSoulsLully
Summary: Somewhat off from the series. Governor unexpectedly appears much to Daryl's dismay asking for protection for his group also being allowed within the prison thanks to Megan. Once inside he begins moving in on what Daryl considers his territory, Rick, causing the two to butt heads with one another, trying to gain Rick's attention, with no choice, Daryl courts Rick as a hick would.
1. Chapter 1

I could not come up with a better name so sorry if it really has nothing to do with what might be expected from the title, or tell me if it fits, IDK, anyway I'm kinda beginning to start liking the Governor's character and I like the thought of the Govenor joining Rick and the others, plus I also heard in an interview that Andrew Lincoln had been _stalking _David Morrissey since he was another brit on set, also the thought of Daryl jealous and possessive is rather cute ~ I do not own The Walking Dead

* * *

Something didn't sit right with Daryl as Hershel told him to talk to Rick, why couldn't the old man just tell him what was what and tell him where Carol was? Why did he have to look for Rick? In fact, what did Rick have to do with Carol? Off he set, searching the prison grounds, searching for the man in question, he figured he'd find the man tending to the little farm he had raised, and as he thought, he found the man with his son, both occasionally eating some peas from some random pod Rick would pluck from it's plant,

"'ey Rick!" At the sound of his name, Daryl swore he saw Rick's body tense, "Hershel says ah gotta talk to yew,"

Casting a glance over his shoulder at him, Rick visibly exhaled before slapping a hand upon Carl's shoulder, looking his son in the eyes,

"Carl, go back up to the prison, I want you to check on everybody," Rick ordered in a fatherly tone, a tone that didn't bode well with Daryl,

Carl looked between the two men and nodded, "Sure thing, dad,"

With that, both men watched as the boy made his way up to the prison, Daryl looked to Rick now fully curious on what needed to be said about Carol, was she dead? No, Hershel would have said something, did he say something? Rick ran a hand through his hair, sighing heavily, placing a hand upon his hip, Daryl didn't like this one bit,

"Daryl," Rick began, Daryl remained silent, "Carol," he breathed heavily, looking to Daryl, "She did it,"

"Di' wha'?" Daryl questioned, his muscles tensing,

"She killed Karen, she killed both of them," Rick murmured, "Burnt their bodies, hoping she could stop it,"

For a moment, Daryl's whole world froze, "What did you say?"

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry," Rick added, now seemingly avoiding his gaze,

Silence passed between the two as Daryl contemplated this, was Rick lying? No, Rick wouldn't lie about something like that, would he? But what reason would he have to? No, no, Daryl sighed, looking to the ground,

"S'ppose i's for the best," Daryl murmured, Daryl looked to Rick without lifting his chin, "Righ'?"

In all honesty, Daryl didn't know why he even bothered asking, he supposed it was to give him confirmation, of what? He didn't quite know yet, but he knew Rick would somehow make everything feel better, always looked to Rick,

"Yeah," Rick began, "For her and our safety,"

Merely humming, Daryl kicked at the ground, "Wha' bout the kids?"

"I promised I'd look after them," Rick sighed, "And I'll do just that,"

"Wha' bout yer kids?"

"I'll take care of em too,"

"I kin help," Daryl offered,

"It's fine Daryl," Rick assured,

"_Hello!"_

Both men tensed at the voice, the voice that sounded all too familiar, grabbing their weapons the two men ran to the gates where they saw a lone man standing before the gates, it seemed the walkers hadn't noticed him, yet, growling, Daryl hoisted his crossbow, aiming it directly between the man's eyes while his own eyes scanned the surrounding forest, looking for any sign of movement, instantly going in to protective mode,

"What're yew doing here!?" Daryl spat, looking back at the man,

"I need your help," Phillip stated, looking to Rick and pointedly ignoring Daryl,

"Why should we help yew?" Rick snarled, aiming his revolver at the man,

"I've got people that need help,"

"Where are they then?" Daryl sneered,

Phillip cast Daryl a one-eyed glare, neither men had lowered their weapon,

"Well?" Rick prodded irritably, "Where are these _people_, Governor?"

The one-eyed man stiffened at the title, he never wanted to hear that title ever again but ignored it, he knew he needed to get on Rick's good side if he were to find a safe place for the three girls, and correcting the man about such a simple thing wouldn't bode well,

"They're back in the woods," Phillip answered, after a short time, "I told them to wait for me,"

"We got shit of our own to deal with," Rick growled, "We don't need any other problems, especially from you!"

The two men went to leave, Phillip grabbed onto the chain fence, "Please!" he blurted out, "I've got a little girl with me!"

This caused Rick to freeze, Daryl glowered at the man as he looked to Rick desperately, casting a glance to Rick, Daryl knew this would capture the man's attention, being a father himself, it was only natural to want to protect a child. A look of pure conflict had made itself at home upon the Rick's face, something Daryl didn't like, he cast a fierce look to the _Governor,_

"How 'bou' we take them girls an' yew get yer ass outta our sight," Daryl hissed, Phillip merely snorted, "Hey! I'm talkin to ya'll!"

"I don't talk with the henchmen," Phillip sneered, still refusing to even look at Daryl,

"What'd yew call me!?" Daryl snarled, puffing himself up,

"You heard me," Phillip sent a one-eyed glare at Daryl, "_Henchman,"_

"Why yew son-of-a bitch!" Daryl hissed, setting his finger on the trigger,

"Daryl," Rick snapped, Daryl cast a glance to the man, lowering his crossbow, it seemed Rick had made his decision, "Leave the girls with us, we'll take care of them, but you, you stay away from here! Got it?" Rick growled under his breath,

"I understand," Phillip nodded,

"We'll be waiting," Rick sneered.

Both Daryl and Rick watched as the Governor walked back into the forest, before they allowed their bodies to relax, Rick holstered his weapon as Daryl slung his over his shoulder,

"Yew sure about this?"

Rick sighed, running a hand through his messy hair, placing a hand upon his hip, "No,"

Daryl looked to Rick, "Wha'ever happens, I'll watch yer back,"

"Thanks," Rick grumbled, he turned on his heel and began making his way up to the jail with Daryl following after,

"Should we tell the others?"

"No," Rick murmured, "Not yet,"

"Alrigh',"

Following after Rick, Daryl eyed their surroundings not letting his guard down ever since they saw the monster of a man, if that man tried anything Daryl would not hesitate to put an arrow through that man's skull,

_"Wha' happened while ah was gone, baby brutha?" Merle questioned accusingly, "Wha' made yew an' officer friendly so close?"_

_"None yer bus'ness Merle!" Daryl snarled, in fact, nothing had happened between them,_

_"Then wha' th' hell!?" Merle snapped,_

_Daryl glared at the ground of the forest, growling he clenched his fists, he knew he'd have to come about it eventually, "M' in love," he mumbled under his breath,_

_"What?" Merle asked, stepping closer to his brother,_

_Daryl glowered at Merle, "'M in love!"_

_"Love?" Merle began laughing like that had been the single most funniest thing he'd ever heard, "Wit' who baby brutha? I'm the only one ya need,"_

_"Rick," Daryl murmured,_

_"Officer friendly?" Merle reeled, "Mah baby brutha's in **love **with officer friendly?"_

_"Yew heard me Merle." Daryl refused to back down, he wouldn't eve back down, not when Rick was the subject,_

_Merle merely snorted taking on a thoughtful look, "Looks like ah gotta pay officer friendly a visit,"_

_"Dun'chu dare touch 'im Merle!" Daryl warned,_

_"Who's th' bitch?" Merle questioned, refusing to look at Daryl,_

_"No one," Daryl snapped, "I ain't dun nothin' bou' it,"_

_"Yew ain't it," Merle growled, staring Daryl down, "Yew hear me baby brutha? Yew ain't it!"_

_Daryl seemed rather perplexed at this, was Merle accepting this?_

Is that why Merle had tolerated Rick? Is that why Merle hadn't done anything stupid towards Rick? He didn't want to jeopardize Daryl's chance? Did he even _have _a chance? Having been so lost within his thoughts he hadn't realized Rick had stopped in his tracks making him smack right dab into Rick's back, flustered Daryl quickly took a step back, Rick looked back at him arching a curious eyebrow, Daryl flushed with embarrassment looking to the ground,

"M' sorry,"

Chuckling, Rick continued walking with Daryl trying to calm his insane heart from beating out of his chest, as of recently Daryl had began to find that he often felt rather, _alone, _without Rick's company, felt rather lost being without Rick leading the group, sure he respected Rick's decision to step back from the whole leadership role, but they also needed him, _he _needed him, he wanted to be there for Rick when he called upon him for some task, wanted to be there at Rick's side when he resumed his role as leader once again, he wanted to fight at Rick's side, he just wanted to be there with him, period.

"We'll walk the fences looking out for any sign of movement," Rick began, scooping some water and splashing it on his face, rubbing slightly, "Wait fer these people,"

"Got it," Daryl nodded, eyeing the droplets as they rolled down Rick's neck,

"Lets get going," Rick said, walking passed Daryl, unaware of the man's hungered gaze.

It had been merely thirty minutes when Daryl spotted the Governor, he looked to where Rick was and whistled, successfully capturing the man's attention, he began running over, Daryl eyeing the small group before he looked around for walkers, Rick slowed to a halt just before the group,

"This them?" Rick questioned,

"Yeah, this's them," the man confirmed, holding Megan on his hip,

"Alrigh', we'll take care of em," Rick assured, leading the group towards the gates with Daryl following after, eyeing the group distrustfully, opening the gates, the group entered, Phillip letting Megan down, the little girl followed after the other two women until she realized Phillip, or Brian, wasn't following, she ran back to him pulling on his hand,

"Come on, Brian," she ushered pulling on his hand,

"I'm sorry, but I can't, I've got things to do," Brian murmured,

"No, you have to come with us!" Megan demanded, pulling harder on his arm,

Daryl looked to Rick, who watched the scene before them, sighing, it was obvious the little girl wouldn't leave without _Brian _as the two other girls tried to pry the little one away from him, Rick looked the Governor in the eye, "You can stay,"

"Rick?" Daryl muttered, Rick looked to him, the two communicating through eye contact,

"But if you do anything to jeopardize my people, I will not hesitate to kill you where you stand," Rick threatened,

"Thank you," Phillip murmured, taking in Rick's features~

This going unnoticed by Daryl who sidled up to Rick, glaring down at the man as he hoisted the girl into his arms, Daryl knew this man would bring about some sort of trouble amongst there group, he just hoped it didn't affect them in any way, shape, or form. Allowing the group to head up first, Daryl fell behind to walk alongside Rick,

"Rick?" Daryl called out,

"Yeah?" Rick murmured, not taking his eyes from the man before him,

"What're we gon' tell the others?" Daryl questioned, "Yew know Michonne's gon' cut the man in half once she sees him,"

Sighing Rick turned to Daryl, looking him head on, this made Daryl's stomach flop, "I know, just, leave that to me,"

"Alrigh'," Daryl confirmed, Rick placed a hand on his shoulder giving it a squeeze before he continued walking, Daryl watched after the man before swiping his cheek over the shoulder Rick had touched, taking off after the group at a fast paced jog, he'd make sure nothing happened to Grimes now.

* * *

So this is going to turn into a love triangle of sorts Daryl/Rick/Phillip (Brian)~ I honestly don't know how Rick and Daryl's confrontation will go down about Carol, I'm just using my imagination and what not, also Rick's southern accent intensifies when he's angry or really emotional as well as Daryl's, but for Daryl his thickens when he's around other people such as strangers, or basically anyone that isn't Rick, I know they don't know about the Governor or meet up yet, but this is just a story so yeah ~


	2. Chapter 2

I'm really happy that my first chapter got about 10 reviews, thank you all and no he's not interested in the Governor (Brian/Phillip) like that, he's got like three different names, should I use Brian or Phillip, Brian is the name he stole and Phillip is his real name or I guess it depends on who he's with at the time like if he's with Rick's group they'll probably call him Governor or Phillip or if he's with the three girls then Brian, IDK tell me what you think ~ I do not own The Walking Dead

* * *

"Thank you," Phillip murmured, slowing to walk beside Rick, "For, for letting us in,"

"I din't do it for you," Rick sneered, refusing to look at the man,

Said man cast a glance at Rick who remained stone-faced and looking forward, stopping, Phillip eyed the man, the man everyone followed after with such trust, the man everyone looked to, the man everyone protected with their life, the man who protected them with his life~,

"Getchur ass moving," Daryl hissed shoving the man violently so he could take his spot next to Rick,

Rick merely watched as the man stumbled to get his bearings before looking to Daryl who was glaring after the man, he wasn't sure how he should react to this but he merely assumed it was Daryl's ways. Reaching the prison's door, Rick passed the group before pausing, he looked to the newcomers pinning a rather harsh glare on all of them,

"So, _Brian,_" Rick spat, "I'm sure you remember our group because they sure as hell will remember you,"

The three girls looked to Brian, the question obvious on their faces until the sound of Rick opening the door captured their attention, the question momentarily forgotten as Rick entered the prison guiding the three girls in but Daryl stopped Phillip before he could even take a step,

"Meanin' no one in there will hesitate ta put a bullet in yer head," Daryl snarled grabbing the man's coat and shoving him against the wall roughly, "Meanin' _I _won' hesitate to put a bolt through yer head if you so much as hurt anyone in this prison, got it?"

Phillip spat in his face, growling Daryl slugged the man before shoving him up the stairs watching him fall, oh Daryl would be the first to kill this man, Michonne would just have to settle for stabbing the man's dead body. Once inside they found the others' were wary of the three girls but agreed to have them until all eyes fell on them,

"Here's th' kicker," Daryl snarled, shoving the man forward,

Everyone pulled out their weapon aiming it at the man, Michonne going as far as to charge at them until Maggie and Rick held her back, frightening the group all the while Michonne kept asking why he was here with some threats thrown in her tirade, the three women looked at Phillip who remained sitting on the ground refusing to look up at the faces most likely looking down at him.

* * *

"Did you guys really have to throw him in a cell?" Lily asked holding Meghan close,

"We don't trust him," Rick stated, locking the cell,

"Din't chu listen ta what we dun tol' you?" Daryl grumbled,

"Uh, yeah," Tara huffed, "But really?"

"Wanna join him?" Daryl sneered glaring at the two sisters,

The women shook their head making Daryl snort muttering something about he thought so as Rick showed the newcomers where they would be staying before the man walked away telling them to make themselves at home, Daryl watched Rick as he passed by before he tugged on the cell's gate making sure it was sturdy before he took off after Rick. Unaware that the man in the cell was watching after him, watching as he followed after Rick, the look in the man's eyes was complete and utter devotion, something no one looked at him with when he was the leader.

Phillip noticed how that man, Merle's little brother, followed after Rick, how he lingered after him, that was something he had tried to build, that type of loyalty, but everyone ended up leaving or betraying him, idly he wondered if Rick would react the same way if that man were to betray him, he doubted it though, Rick was a good man, the opposite of him, he was a man who everyone looked to, they were so very different, what made them follow Rick so blindly, what made that hick follow Rick so devotedly, even going as far as choosing Rick over Merle.

That was something he just had to have, something he had to experience firsthand for himself, something to keep under his reign, something he needed Rick to see, they could be unstoppable.

* * *

Alright so Phillip's getting his plan into action and I was hoping to make this long although yeah whatever it's a pretty damn short chapter so sorry about that~


End file.
